Regulamin Worldvision Song Contest
Regulamin Worldvision Song Contest Rozdział pierwszy "Zgłoszenie uczestnictwa" Art. 1 1. Do udziału w konkursie może zgłosić się każdy uczestnik indywidualny biorący udział w konkursie po raz kolejny oraz maksymalnie trzech debiutantów, władających językiem polskim w stopniu wystarczającym, aby zrozumieć zasady konkursu zapisane w regulaminie, oraz spełniający wymogi regulaminu. 2. Debiutanci podlegają weryfikacji przez Komisję WSC na podstawie posiadanego konta na portalu nasza-klasa.pl lub skanu dokumentu potwierdzającego tożsamość z widocznymi imieniem i nazwiskiem, datą urodzenia oraz znakami potwierdzającymi prawdziwość dokumentu. Reszta danych może pozostać ukryta lub zamazana. 3. Każdy debiutant musi ukończyć 16 lat najpóźniej w dniu zakończenia zgłoszeń do konkursu. Art. 2 1. Zgłoszenie, rozumiane jako wypełniony kompletnie specjalny formularz oraz link do piosenki lub jej plik, uczestnik powinien wysłać pod oficjalny adres poczty elektronicznej konkursu. 2. Wysłanie zgłoszenia oznacza, że uczestnik zapoznał się z regulaminem konkursu i zobowiązuje się go przestrzegać. 3. Akceptacja zgłoszenia przez Organizatorów jest ostateczna. Po jej dokonaniu uczestnik nie może zmieniać swojego zgłoszenia. Art. 3 Zgłoszenie następuje jednoetapowo. Art. 4 1. Do konkursu nie można zgłosić piosenki, która: *brała udział w jednej z poprzednich edycji Internetowego Festiwalu Piosenki *brała udział w jednej z poprzednich edycji Worldvision Song Contest (w tym także w edycji Exotic) *brała udział w Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji lub publicznych preselekcjach do tego konkursu *brała udział w Sopot Hit Festiwal *brała udział w Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu *brała udział w Sopot Festiwal *jest wykonywana przez artystę, artystkę bądź zespół, który brał udział w poprzednich edycjach WSC 4 razy *jest wykonywana przez artystę, artystkę bądź zespół, który brał udział w poprzedniej edycji WSC lub dwie edycje temu, odstęp pomiędzy kolejnymi występami tego samego artysty, artystki lub zespołu musi wynosić co najmniej 2 edycje *jest coverem piosenek, o których była mowa w powyższych punktach regulaminu 2. Zgłaszana piosenka musi reprezentować kraj będący członkiem ONZ lub Watykan, z którego wywodzi się wykonawca piosenki bądź część zespołu. Może to być interpretowane przez Organizatorów dowolnie. Od tej zasady stosuje się wyjątki zapisane poniżej: *Francja wymienna na Monako i odwrotnie; *Hiszpania wymienna na Andorę i odwrotnie; *Włochy wymienne na San Marino i odwrotnie; *Włochy wymienne na Watykan i odwrotnie; *Liechtenstein wymienny na Austrię i odwrotnie; *Liechtenstein wymienny na Szwajcarię i odwrotnie; *Luksemburg wymienny na Belgię i odwrotnie; *Luksemburg wymienny na Francję i odwrotnie; *Luksemburg wymienny na Niemcy i odwrotnie; *Grecja wymienna na Cypr i odwrotnie. Oznacza to, iż reprezentacja uznana przez Organizatorów za reprezentację Francji może reprezentować także Monako itd. 3. Zgłaszana piosenka nie może być znana. Nie może być też hitem, szlagierem. O tym, czy piosenka spełnia ten wymóg decydują Organizatorzy, a w przypadku wątpliwości Komisja WSC. 4. Wraz ze zgłoszeniem należy dosłać dokument potwierdzający narodowość artysty. Art. 5 1. Jeśli ta sama piosenka, lub ten sam kraj został(a) wystawiony/wystawiona do konkursu przez dwóch (lub więcej) uczestników, prawo jej/jego wystawienia przysługuje uczestnikowi, który jako pierwszy w kolejności wysłał zgłoszenie do konkursu. Wówczas pozostali uczestnicy zostaną poinformowani o zaistniałej sytuacji. 2. Uczestnikowi przysługuje możliwość jednokrotnego poprawienia swojego zgłoszenia w przypadku, gdy Organizatorzy stwierdzą, iż zgłoszenie jest niezgodne z wytycznymi zapisanymi w Art. 4 tegoż rozdziału. Art. 6 1. Zgłoszenie powinno zawierać plik .mp3 zgłoszonej piosenki (bądź też należy udostępnić link do piosenki) oraz wybrany kraj, jaki piosenka będzie reprezentować. 2. Zgłoszenia plików .mp3 o niskiej jakości w odczuciu organizatorów, będą odrzucane. 3. Do poprawnego dokonania zgłoszenia konieczne jest posiadanie sprawnego konta e-mail lub komunikatora gadu-gadu. Art. 7 Uczestnik zapewnia, że przy wyborze zgłaszanej piosenki dołożono starań, aby zgłoszenie nie naruszało praw osób trzecich i bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność wynikającą z udostępnienia przez organizatorów konkursu pliku lub nośnika fonograficznego zawierającego nagranie zgłaszanej piosenki innym uczestnikom. Art. 8 Czas trwania utworu nie powinien przekraczać siedmiu minut. Art. 9 Piosenki o podłożu rasistowskim bądź o treści obraźliwej lub zawierająca zwroty niekulturalne zostaną odrzucone a uczestnik nie będzie miał prawa do zgłoszenia innego utworu. Rozdział drugi "Zachowanie niedozwolone i niewłaściwe postępowanie" Art. 1 Z chwilą skontaktowania się przez Organizatorów wiadomością z treścią potwierdzającą udział w konkursie, zgłaszający staję się jego pełnoprawnym uczestnikiem. Z tą też chwilą może zostać pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności dyscyplinarnej, gdy naruszy którykolwiek z punktów regulaminu. Art. 2 1. Za nieprzestrzeganie przez zidentyfikowanego uczestnika ustalonego porządku oraz regulaminu, Komisja WSC złożona z Organizatorów oraz Rady WSC może zastosować: *karę upomnienia; *karę nagany; *karę w postaci odjęcia dowolnej ilości punktów; *karę dyskwalifikacji; *karę w postaci dłuższej czasowej niemożności uczestniczenia w konkursie; *karę w postaci zablokowania dostępu do oficjalnej strony festiwalu. 2. Identyfikacja uczestnika następuje poprzez numer IP bądź w inny dowolny sposób. 3. W skład Komisji WSC może wchodzić maksymalnie 8 osób (5 z Rady WSC i 3 Organizatorów). 4. Komisja WSC podejmuje decyzje na zasadzie porozumienia pomiędzy stanowiskiem członków Rady WSC i Organizatorów. 5. Od decyzji Komisji przysługuje sprzeciw, który ukarany może wnieść w ciągu 3 dni od daty otrzymania decyzji Komisji. Po tym czasie decyzje podjęte przez komisje stają się prawomocne. 6. Komisja WSC może podejmować niektóre mniej ważne decyzje za pośrednictwem komunikatora Gadu-Gadu lub poprzez prywatne wiadomości na portalu. Art. 3 1. Kto, w czasie konkursu, przed jego rozpoczęciem jak i również po jego zakończeniu łamie przepisy, regulamin, zasady sportowego zachowania tudzież nie odnosi się z należytym szacunkiem do pozostałych uczestników konkursu jak również organizatorów, na mocy decyzji Komisji, podlega jeden z kar wymienionych w Art. 2. Art. 4 1. Kto, wystawił do konkursu dwie piosenki i startuje pod dwoma nazwami, na mocy decyzji Komisji, podlega karze dyskwalifikacji na jedną lub więcej edycji, może zostać także ukarany czasowym brakiem dostępu do oficjalnej strony konkursu. Rozdział trzeci "Obowiązki uczestnika" Art. 1 1.Punktacja konkursowa to uszeregowanie 13 najlepszych piosenek biorących udział w danym półfinale i finale. 2. Punkty przyznawane są w tzw. systemie "eurowizyjnym", czyli najlepsza piosenka otrzymuje 12 punktów, kolejne zaś 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 oraz 1 punkt. Dodatkowo należy uszeregować 3 dodatkowe piosenki, którym przyznane są punkty w przypadku dyskwalifikacji innych piosenek wymienionych w punktacji. 3. Nie można głosować na własną piosenkę. Art. 2 1. Uczestnik ma obowiązek, w wyznaczonym przez organizatora terminie, nadesłać swoją konkursową punktację półfinałową i finałową na wskazany przez Organizatorów adres e-mailowy. 2. Uczestnik, który nie nadeśle punktacji w terminie, na mocy decyzji komisji, podlega jeden z kar wymienionych w Art. 2 rozdziału drugiego. 3. Wysłanej raz punktacji nie można już zmieniać. Art. 3 Uczestnik, który w trakcie trwania konkursu ujawni innemu uczestnikowi czy też osobie trzeciej, na publicznym forum internetowym, chacie lub w innym miejscu, swoją punktację, na mocy decyzji Komisji, podlega jednej z kar wymienionych w Art. 2 rozdziału drugiego. Rozdział czwarty "Przebieg konkursu" Art. 1 1. Zwycięzcą danej edycji Worldvision Song Contest zostaje uczestnik z największą ilością punktów uzyskanych w finale. 2. W przypadku, gdy dwóch uczestników otrzyma tą samą liczbę punktów, wyższą lokatę uzyska ten uczestnik, który zdobył najwięcej not "12". Gdy również to nie przyniesie rozstrzygnięcia, rozstrzyga liczba uzyskanych not "10" itd. 3. Ostatecznym sposobem wyłonienia zwycięzcy jest losowanie. Art. 2 1. Zwycięzcy danej edycji Worldvision Song Contest przysługuje prawo do organizacji kolejnej edycji konkursu. 2. W przypadku odmowy organizacji kolejnej edycji przez zwycięzcę, pierwszeństwo w tej kwestii mają osoby, który zajęły miejsce kolejno drugie i trzecie. 3. Jeżeli takie rozwiązanie nie przyniesie rezultatu, Rada WSC ogłasza konkurs na Organizatorów kolejnej edycji konkursu, do którego może zgłosić się dowolna osoba. W takim przypadku Organizatorów wybiera Rada WSC. 4. Organizatorzy pozostają przez cały czas trwania konkursu pod nadzorem Rady WSC. 5. Organizatorzy są zobowiązani do prawidłowego przeprowadzenia konkursu we współpracy z Radą WSC w ramach Komisji WSC. 6. Organizatorzy są uczestnikami. 7. Za prawidłowe przeprowadzenie konkursu przez Organizatorów rozumie się: przestrzeganie regulaminu, prowadzenie oficjalnej strony konkursu oraz forum, współpracowanie z Radą WSC w ramach Komisji WSC, sprawne kontaktowanie się z wszystkimi uczestnikami w razie potrzeby, zbieranie i prezentacja głosów półfinałowych i finałowych. 8. Organizatorów może być maksymalnie trzech. 9. Organizatorzy mają obowiązek oddania swoich głosów w głosowaniu półfinałowym i finałowym w ciągu trzech dni od rozpoczęcia głosowania. 10. Organizatorzy zakończonej edycji muszą w ciągu 7 dni od gali finałowej zrzec się praw do administrowania oficjalną stroną konkursu i forum oraz udostępnić Radzie WSC dostęp do oficjalnej skrzynki pocztowej konkursu, na której znajdować się będą wszystkie formularze zgłoszeniowe oraz głosowań półfinałowego i finałowego. Rada WSC po zapoznaniu się z zawartością skrzynki przekazuje dostęp do skrzynki pozostałym chętnym uczestnikom konkursu. Art. 3 Finałowa trójka konkursowa jest automatycznie zakwalifikowana do finału kolejnej edycji. Art. 4 1. Półfinały organizuje się tylko w przypadku, gdy do konkursu zgłosi się więcej niż 25 uczestników. 2. Uczestnicy danego półfinału głosują na półfinał sąsiedni, a dokładniej na następny w kolejności. Półfinał pierwszy głosuje na drugi, drugi na trzeci itd., ostatni półfinał głosuje na półfinał pierwszy. 3. W półfinale może znajdować się od 13 do 20 uczestników. 4. W każdym półfinale musi się znajdować możliwie równa liczba uczestników. 5. Z każdego półfinału awansuje do finału taka sama liczba piosenek z największą liczbą zdobytych punktów. 6. O rozstawieniu półfinałów zawsze musi decydować wyłącznie ślepy los. 7. Z półfinałów do finału powinno awansować łącznie tyle piosenek, by wraz z finalistami, którzy zdobyli miejsce w finale na podstawie Art. 3 tegoż rozdziału było ich nie więcej jak 25 i nie mniej niż 21. 8. Finaliści, którzy zdobyli miejsce w finale na podstawie Art. 3 tegoż rozdziału zostają przydzieleni do głosowania możliwie po równo w odpowiednich półfinałach za pomocą ślepego losu. Art. 5 Liczbą punktów zawsze musi być liczbą całkowita zaokrągloną według uniwersalnych matematycznych zasad zaokrąglania liczb. Rozdział piąty "King Kongi – nagrody specjalne" Podczas każdego WSC wręczone zostaną "King Kongi" - specjalne nagrody dla uczestników. Zasady rozdawania "King Kongów" określa Komisja WSC. Rozdział szósty "Rada WSC" Art. 1 1. Pięcioosobowa Rada WSC jest radą urzędującą w konkursie podczas danej edycji WSC. 2. Rada ta jest zobowiązana do aktywnej współpracy z Organizatorami i jest najwyższym z organów nadzorczo-decyzyjnych konkursu obok Komisji WSC i Organizatorów. 3. Podczas trwania danej edycji konkursu członkami Rady WSC są: ad_nar, Sierak (przewodniczący), kamilb, Tymuch i Narcisstic. 4. Do obowiązków Rady należy nadzór nad organizacją i przebiegiem konkursu oraz wprowadzanie pozytywnych zmian w konkursie w sposób sprawiedliwy i obiektywny licząc się ze zdaniem i dobrem każdego z uczestników. 5. Rada podejmuje decyzje większością głosów, przy obecności co najmniej 4 członków rady. 6. Obrady Rady odbywają się w sposób regularny i są obowiązkowe dla jej członków. 7. Każda nieobecność członka Rady na jej zebraniu powinna zostać usprawiedliwiona. 8. W skrajnych przypadkach, kiedy dochodzi do rażących naruszeń regulaminu przez Organizatorów, rada ma prawo ich odwołać i przejąć ich obowiązki i uprawnienia, a także jednocześnie obowiązki i uprawnienia Komisji WSC. 9. Jeżeli któryś z członków Rady uporczywie nie stawia się na zebrania, a jego usprawiedliwienia zostaną uznane za niewiarygodne lub nie przedstawi ich wcale, może zostać wykluczony z rady, na jego miejsce zaprasza się, namawia się odpowiednich kandydatów do Rady przez innych członków Rady. 10. Rada WSC może podejmować niektóre mniej ważne decyzje za pośrednictwem komunikatora gadu-gadu lub poprzez prywatne wiadomości na portalu. Rozdział siódmy "Treść regulaminu" Regulamin konkursu Worldvision Song Contest został oparty na zasadach sporządzonych podczas poprzednich edycji konkursu ze zmianami wynikłymi głównie z utracenia regulaminu 14. edycji. W sprawach nieobjętych niniejszym regulaminem decyzje podejmuje Komisja WSC. Kategoria:Worldvision Song Contest